


take a chance on me

by undercardboardstars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercardboardstars/pseuds/undercardboardstars
Summary: Gwaine likes Merlin, and when Merlin realizes he likes him back, it’s already too late.Or is it?
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	take a chance on me

**Author's Note:**

> written for Camelot Drabble's Bingo Round 2.
> 
> the prompt is "au: space" but please don't expect much from this theme since I mainly focused on merwaine... I hope you like it!

Merlin was looking at a live satellite feed of the team’s movements as they made their way to the ambush site. He kept an eye on any potential threats on them, as well as around him, given that he was alone in the spaceship.

“Merlin, are we near?” Arthur’s voice came over the comms.

“ETA in 3 minutes,” Merlin replied.

Merlin double checked the dials on his controls to make sure that he was still following the team’s whereabouts. He looked around him and saw nothing but a desert-like land, with absolutely no movement, not even wind. If it wasn’t for the static on the comms, he would have found it eerie, despite being surrounded by different environments in various planets over the last couple of years.

“Gwaine, stop scratching yourself,” Percival said, annoyed.

“I can’t even reach it through this thick fucking space suit!” Gwaine replied.

Someone snorted, and Elyan said, “Itchy from your latest shag?”

The rest of them laughed and Merlin felt his heart sink. He knew Gwaine harbored feelings for him for months now, and during that time, Merlin felt himself growing fond of him. However, he never admitted this to Gwaine, and he kept putting him off whenever Gwaine made any advances on him. He never outright said no, though, but he also showed no indication that he wanted him back.

He kept telling himself that he wasn’t interested in him in that way, and that he wasn’t ready yet, given the breakup he went through. It was long ago enough for Merlin to no longer be affected by it, and Merlin could have welcomed his advances, but he never did. Even during Gwaine’s birthday party a couple of weeks ago, when Gwaine declared, “I know what the perfect birthday present would be!” and he suddenly kissed Merlin on the lips. Merlin was stunned and he did kiss back once, twice, until he let go, stood up, and left.

After that, Gwaine cut back on his advances, but he still treated Merlin in the same way – always giving him a hug when they meet, and putting an arm around his shoulder when they talked. Merlin felt hurt by that, and that’s when he realized that he actually liked him back. He was about to tell Gwaine the next time they saw each other, when Merlin spotted him in the headquarters’ cafeteria with a man he didn’t know, their hands held on the table for everyone to see.

Now, Merlin realized he was too late. He stayed silent and turned his attention to the dashboard in front of him as his heart broke.

“Never shagged anyone, Elyan. Not in a while, at least. You all know I’m still waiting,” Gwaine said.

Merlin perked up.  _ What? _

“Gwaine, cut it out. You know he’s not interested,” Leon warned.

“Let a man dream,” Gwaine said. “I respect his wishes, but all I ask for is a  _ chance _ . Since we’re both single and bloody gorgeous –“

“Alright, Gwaine, that’s enough,” Arthur commanded.

The rest of the team quieted, and no one dared to talk after that. Merlin wanted so much to speak up and say,  _ Gwaine, I want you, and I’m sorry for not realizing it sooner,  _ but at the same time, he didn’t want to say it with everyone else hearing it.  _ But you should say it now while you still can! _ a part of him also thought.

He debated with himself for a few moments and decided,  _ fuck it _ . “Gwaine – ”

He was cut off by a loud explosion through the comms, his ears ringing in pain. Then, there was only static.

“Arthur? Gwaine?” Merlin called. There was no response.

He checked the satellite, and saw a small ring of white circling the area where the team was.

_ No. _

“Gwaine!” he screamed desperately.

The white circle on his screen was slowly dissipating but he still heard no sign from any of them.

“No,” Merlin whispered, fighting back a sob. He saw no further movement in their location, so there was probably no one else there aside from the team. He still wanted to make sure.

Merlin was about to adjust the controls to fly the ship when he heard a familiar voice on the line.

“Merlin?”

“Gwaine!” Merlin felt intense relief rush through him. “Are you alright?”

“Never better,” Gwaine said and he coughed. Before Merlin replied, he continued, “Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

“What were you about to say earlier, before things went to shit?”

Merlin bit his lip. His shyness took over again, and he paused for too long until Gwaine asked again. “Merlin?”

“I like you, Gwaine,” Merlin said in a rush. “I know it took a while, but I do want to give us a chance.”

Merlin heard nothing for a few seconds, which almost seemed like a lifetime, until he heard several voices grumbling.

“Thank fuck.”

“Merlin, are you sure?”

“Finally!”

“You don’t have to force yourself, Merlin.”

“Shut it!” Gwaine roared.

Merlin was holding back his laughter when Gwaine continued softly, “I’d love that, Merlin. I’ll swing by your room later?”

Merlin smiled, feeling giddy. “Alright.”

Gwaine whooped so loudly that the others complained that their ears hurt. Merlin didn’t care.

“We’re fine, Merlin. In case you wanted to ask,” Arthur said.

“Oh, I’m sure you’re all fine. I’ll just wait here until you lot come back,” Merlin teased.

Arthur snorted, then Gwaine said, “Then, I’ll kiss you senseless.”

The others protested once again and Merlin grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. kudos and comments are appreciated. <3
> 
> come chat with me on my [tumblr](https://undercardboardstars.tumblr.com)!


End file.
